Through The Eyes Of The Young
by Never Sell Out
Summary: We've all read the story of when the boys away, and even the gangs POV! But why not read the the story inside of the Mind of Mathew? He's a 15 year old Male who belongs to the Shepard Gang. R&R  Revised
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

The Light the shown in the streets were our only light source as we walked these streets. I wasn't scared, seeing as I wasn't alone. I had one of my best friends, Stitches, at my side. Neither of us talked. We just walked, seeing as walking is what we do best. When you're a greaser and the words fed to you since birth had to do with you had to do with the way your brain was wired, you got used to not doing so much.

"This is weird." I was looking across the park at the water fountain. It was hard to believe that only 3 days ago a murder took place here. You couldn't walk five feet in our small little town with out hearing their names; PonyBoy and Johnny. I mean, sure the mess was cleaned up, and sure all the rumors were the same deal, but it was still weird.

"Are you really going to do it?" Stitches asked suddenly looking at me. I didn't answer at First, I just kept gazing. "huh Mathew? You going do it?" I left out a deep sigh. I was giving a dare by no other than the fearless Dallas Winston to go to the crime scene. When I arrived I got to go touch the caution tape and bring a piece back. But after asking my brother, Cory, He said I minus well just shoot myself first. I didn't under stand why he said that at first, but I didn't question either.

"Course I am." I said and started my walk. I almost wished that I heard footsteps following behind me, but God was not with me. The walk wasn't to long, but man was it getting dark. Every crunch that the grass made almost made me jump out of my skin. When I finally made it up to the top, I looked back, and only 30 feet behind me stood stitches. I wasn't sure what to do, but all I knew was that I didn't want to be here any longer. I looked over the caution tape and almost wanted to scream. I wasn't sure whether it was my imagination, or whether it was there, but Is aw blood.

I jumped back, nearly tripping over my feet screaming and pointing at the ground. I wouldn't stop until I heard stitches yell, "Was it is?" I didn't know how to answer, so I just ran back, tapped stitches on the shoulder, and took off full speed to Tim's.

I wasn't too fast of a runner. In fact, I hated running. Anyone could probably beat me in a race, but at this point in time, I didn't care. I stopped about a block down the street. I was a slower runner and couldn't even run to far; just great eh?

"whatcha' see, man?" He asked gaping for breath as well. I continued walking while explaining what I saw, and man! I sounded insane!

After a long bit a silence, we made it to Tim's. The first person I saw was the fearless gang leader. Timothy James Shepard. A couch cushion over I saw Angela. It'd be a lie if I said I didn't like her. I have to admit, she sure is pretty, but Tim would kill me seeing as he heard the ways I treat girls.

"Hey Boys." Angela said with a smirk. "What's wrong with Mathew? Looks like he scene a ghost." I half laughed before answering.

"Yeah, something like that."

"What are you doing out so late anways?" Tim asked pushing down the foot rest extension of the couch so he could stand.

What was I supposed to say?

"Man! You wouldn't believe it! Dallas, you know! The one your fighting with? Yeah! Him! He dared me to go to the crime scene and get some tape. I saw some blood, and shot back here!"

I didn't answer for a short period. When I didn't, Tim just rolled him eyes and walked to the door.

"I'll be at the Dingo." With that, he was gone.

I heard stitches Laugh beside me.

"Well?"She asked, sitting up. "Care the explain?"

Me and stitches looked at each other for a short moment, before he told her some thing you never tell girls.

"None of your business."

Angela look mighty mad, so with that I left.

To the Dingo.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I forgot to add one to my first chapter, so here it is.

I don't owe.

Simple.

**Chapter Two.**

If The Dingo were inside of a dictionary, it would probably have to do something with bright lights and flirty teens. The first thing that I noticed whenever I walked in there was that there was always someone inside of the gang in there. Two people who are always in there are Scott and Willie.

These two may not be brothers, but man do they sure act as if they were! They thoughts were always so in sink and they never fought. They were the only two in the gang who could careless about the whole dating ratio. They were about my age, so if I couldn't think about anyone to hang with, I was with them in a second.

I looked to the right and saw Tim with Dallas. Man, I thought they were fighting! One second their best friends, and next their fighting? I remember the night before Bob was found dead, Tim had a huge fight with Winston. Man, their relationship is stupid.

I fought my way through the crowd of dancers and movers and slid in the seat next to Scott. Scott was a real greaser seeing as he greased back his hair and wore leather. Me on the other hand, I didn't. I didn't have enough money to afford leather to I just wore sweat shirts and jeans. Eh? Not so bad.

"Eh man." Willie said taking a drink off of his shake. Chocolate to be exact.

"Hey man. What's up with Winston and Shep?" I asked. I was always interested in their stories 'bout them. In fact, nothing could make me laugh.

"Well man.." Scott drawled, "Shep_ard_ hit on Sylvia Last night. I think he hit all the way. But hey! If he did, You us." He took in a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. "I don't think those two could stay mad at each other."

"Yeah man." I said with a smirk plastered on my face, "If I didn't know any better I'd say they were In-Love." Scott laugh and Willie rolled his eyes.

"Tim? The one right there!" He said, shoving his index figure at Tim, who just so happened to turn around. Dallas looked back at the two of us with a smirk on his slimy face.

Tim got out of his seat and slowly walked over to us. I don't think that I ever actually had Tim mad at me, and with his rap street, I wish I would have just kept my mouth shut.

Tim stood at the end of out table, but I didn't keep my eyes on him; I kept looking over at Dallas. He's probably the one who told Tim on us.

"Hey boys." he said. I nodded my head, showing that I was paying attention.

"what yaw walking about?" He said with a scowl on his face. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or just keep my mouth shut, so I just did the easiest; I shut up.

"you." Willie said fastly.

At the same time both me and Scott hit him.

"I could tell. And don't lie, what were you talking about.""well Man." Scott said, "We was talking about you's and Winston. You two friends?" He asked. I just nodded my head, not knowing what to say.

Tim gave us both a weird look before rolling his eyes and returning back to his castle. Me and my friends all looked at each other for a quick second.

That was a close one.

"Well." I said getting up, "I'd love to stay and chat." I smirked, "But, I have stuff to do. Later." I said and strutted away.

In my head I made a mental check List.

[ ] get some caution tape

[ ] Flirt with Angela

And lastly

[ ] Fight Dallas Winston.

And lastly I was off.

To the crime scene I went.


End file.
